


Moan to me

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: NSFW Bingo - 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Virtual Blow Job, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Shiro had always been told he had a voice for the radio and a face for the big screen. He had finally gotten a callback but a mistake on scene left him down an arm, scars littering his body and working at Moan to Me.





	1. The actual story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



> For the slot:  
> Phone Sex Operator on My NSFW Bingo Card  
> 

Shiro was making some soup when his second phone rang. This was the phone he had for his “job.” He hated calling it that. He hated that this was the best paying job he could find.

Really, it wasn’t that bad of a job and he would be forever grateful for the strange researcher who hooked Shiro up with their brother when he had come in to have the prosthetic worked on. They had insisted that Shiro take the number and do an interview, refusing to tell him what it was for.

It took Shiro a good month to finally accept- when the final payment in his settlement hit and he realized that really, with all the medical bills that were left over, he needed a job  _fast._  And so he started to take a few calls a week and learned how to describe  _a lot of kinks._

_“Hey, Shiro!”_

“Hi Matt, whatcha got for me?”

_“Praise kink!”_

“My favorite.”

_“Call him your good boy, enjoy yourself, Shiro!”_

Shiro grumbled about why he still considered Matt his friend, but all he got was a chuckle and a click- signaling he had been switched over to the client.

“Moan to me, Shiro speaking.”

_“Uh, h-hi.”_

“There’s my good boy.”

There was a squeak on the other end.

Shiro recognized the sound of a reluctant client, easing into his normal persona for this. “Mmm, I just knew you’d be calling. I got dressed up all pretty for you.”

_“What, uh, what are you wearing?”_

Shiro smiled, it worked every time. “Your favorite color, baby.”

_“Good.”_

So this one wasn’t a talker. “You’ve been so good for me lately, what do you want as your reward?”

The slight gasp on the other end of the line let him know it was working, but there was no response.

“Does my good boy want me to suck him off tonight?”

_“Uh, yeah, t-that.”_

“Make yourself comfortable for me. Sit on the edge of your bed and let your legs fall open for me.”

He heard some shuffling around- it was adorable when they took him literally. _“Okay.”_

“You look so good like that. I can’t wait to taste you. I’m walking-”

_“Crawl.”_

Shiro let out a breath. “Sure, baby. I’m crawling over to you.”

Shiro waited for more feedback, hearing nothing but a slight panting.

“I gently kiss your inner knee, working my way up your thigh. I want to taste so bad, but I’m waiting for your permission.”

_“Yeah, go on.”_

“I start with just my tongue, cleaning off everything you’ve leaked out already as I got ready for you. I leave you nice and wet, can you feel it?”

He can hear the click of lube being opened. _“Yeah. So wet.”_

“I press my tongue flat against your head, wrapping my lips around you and pulling your hand into my hair. You know how I love it when you pull my hair.”

There’s a small groan on the other side.

“I finish licking you clean and work my lips down your shaft slowly.”

He can hear the panting speed up.

“I put your other hand in my hair and relax. You’ve been so good for me lately, I just want to be used by you.”

_“Oh quiznak, yes.”_

“You hold me down all the way, watching as my body slowly starts to crave the breath you aren’t letting me take.”

The moan on the other end is enough to make Shiro consider jerking himself off this time.

“You hold me down another few seconds, looking me in the eye as I start to tear up.”

_“Yeah, I’m almost there.”_

“I bring my hands up, I rub your inner thigh as I let you slide me up and down, I’m such a mess- You make me look so filthy when you’re like this. I love the look on your face as you use my mouth. So handsome.”

He can hear a quiet moan as the man on the other end cums.

“Thank you, baby. I love rewarding my good boy.”

_“Keith.”_

“Well, Keith, I hope to hear from you again.”

_“You, uh… you will.”_

There was a click and he chuckled- he had to go get ready for a party at Allura’s house soon- she was having her newest department over, something about flying or something like that. He wasn’t sure why he was being dragged in- he didn’t exactly  _work_ for Allura anyway. She just pretended he did when he needed a reference in exchange for him testing new features on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here ends the OFFICIAL Story. The Second chapter is my first attempt in which Keith cockblocked himself.


	2. The weird mis-step that I loved too much to delete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO: Here's how the story went the first time through. I almost left it as a serious story- BUT I couldn't be _that cruel_ with the prompt.

Shiro was making some soup when his second phone rang. This was the phone he had for his “job.” He hated calling it that. He hated that this was the best paying job he could find.

Really, it wasn’t that bad of a job and he would be forever grateful for the strange researcher who hooked Shiro up with their brother when he had come in to have the prosthetic worked on. They had insisted that Shiro take the number and do an interview, refusing to tell him what it was for.

It took Shiro a good month to finally accept- when the final payment in his settlement hit and he realized that really, with all the medical bills that were left over, he needed a job  _fast._. And so he started to take a few calls a week and learned how to describe  _a lot of kinks._

_“Hey, Shiro!”_

“Hi Matt, whatcha got for me?”

_“A good one. He’s really nervous, but his friend got him a half hour for his birthday and convinced him there was a no-return policy.”_

“But. There’s… Matt, that poor kid.”

_“I know, I know. But his friend insisted and, well, money is money, right?”_

“You have no morals,” Shiro pulled the soup off the stove and got comfortable.

_“We work for a phone sex service. Hate to break it to you bud, but morals aren’t exactly high on the priority list.”_

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So… details.”

_“Okay, so, super nervous, 18, his friend said try praising.”_

“Matt. Come on. Let him off the hook.”

_“Not going to happen, buddy. Just make the shy boy happy and then enjoy the commission after.”_

“MATT”

_“Uh, what?”_

“Sorry, the guy you talked to before that set you up with me.”

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah. He didn’t tell me much about you though, you a little shy?”

He could hear a growl on the other end. _“No, I’m pissed.”_

Shiro held back a laugh at that. “Well, pissed, I’m Shiro. You can call me whatever you want though, baby.”

_“Please, just don’t.”_

“I’m going to call you baby until you give me a name.”

_“I hate you more than I hate Lance.”_

“Is that the friend?”

_“Former friend.”_

This time Shiro did laugh. “Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. I’m not a bad guy I promise.”

_“Uh huh. And that is why you’re okay with strangers jerking off to your voice.”_

Shiro stayed quiet for a bit.

_“Damn it. That came out wrong.”_

“Pretty sure there’s only one way for that to come out.”

_“Yeah. Fair.”_

“So, you have a few choices. Hang up and ignore whatever Matt told you. Stay on the phone with me. Transfer back to Matt and pick someone else- he’ll give you the full half hour.”

The click on the other end told him all he needed to know. It wasn't the first time someone got cold feet. He just wished they wouldn't insult him before hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
